My Beautiful Mess
by Mimi-san
Summary: ONE-Shot! What a beautiful mess, what beautiful mess I'm in, Spending all my time with you, There's nothing else I'd rather do, What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in, Cuz' I can't get enough, Can't stop the hunger for your love. RR!


**Beautiful Mess by: Mimi-san**

_Rated: PG-13_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

_Type: Songfic_

_Featuring: Beautiful Mess by Diamond __Rio__ (Love the music video!)_

_Short description: 100% waff! You have been warned!_

[[_Going out of my mind these days_,]]

The crisp five am breeze crept and crawled in the room as a 17 year old boy slowly blinked his glittering emeralds to wake. Knowing it's hopeless to go back to sleep, even at five in the morning, he swung his thick blanket off him and made the effort to get out of bed. His raven black hair mused and unruly, he stumbled out of his four poster bed and began to drag his numb legs towards the adjoined Head Boy/Girl bathroom. Getting there though, seemed to be more of a challenge than ever.

[[_Like I'm walkin 'round in a haze_,]]

Tripping over his own clothes that were scattered all over the floors, he jumped, leaped, and mused his way towards the door. Then, while dodging his carry on bag, stack of Potion and Charm textbooks, and five rolls of parchment, he tripped on his own jelly legs at the sound of a melodious voice fluttering into his ear from the other side of the bathroom door, slamming his face squarely into the cherry oak door.

He jumped up and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw him. It took him a second to see that he was the only one in his dorm. Looking over to his snowy owl, he almost thought he saw it chuckle at him and then continue grooming itself.

Quirking an eye brow up, his attention was again turned towards the voice and listened intently. Her sweet voice hummed as the rhythmic running of water from the tap fell from the head. Every now and then he'd smile and softly chuckle as the song would go a bit off tune or if some of the lyrics would be mixed up. Like in a trance, he turned around and leaned his back on the cool surface of the door and just relished in the private performance from his faceless entertainer.

[[_I can't think straight, I can't concentrate_,]]

Finally the exclusive concert was sadly over and he listened attentively as the occupant of the other room padded bare feet over the cool tile floor. She hummed the last bit of the song as clothes shuffled and then the door on the other side of the room opened and then clicked closed.

Slowly, he opened the door and staggered into the steamy room. Walking across the misty bathroom he haphazardly turned to shut the door that lead into the room he just came from and then began getting ready to take a shower. Taking his towel from inside the cupboard, he threw it onto the rack but missed the rack and watched it fall lightly into the toilet. Shrugging it off, thinking that he could just go and get another one, he turned to let the water run a bit before he got in, but missed that too and fell head first like a drunken Neville Longbottom into the empty tub. This was not turning out to be a very good morning for Harry Potter at all.

[[_And I need to shave_.]]

Harry didn't move for about a minute and then slowly reached for the faucet of the tub and pushed himself up stifling a groan of pain as it shot up his body. He turned on the hot water and watched as the steam rose again filling the small room. Wobbling over towards the counter, he ruffled his hair a bit and then reached over towards his razor. Wetting his face with cool water, he looked up into the misted up mirror and nearly jumped back into the warm tub. Written in almost dreamy like handwriting, 'I dreamt of you last night' was softly scrawled across the dewy glass.

[[_I go to work and I look tired_,]]

Later that day, he was still pondering if he was meant to see that message or not. Stumbling into Potions with Professor Snake- Snape… he trudged to his seat and didn't say a word even when his partner-in-crime turned to him and blatantly stated that he looked like shit. Harry merely grunted his response and then quietly slammed his head onto the desk.

[[_The boss man said 'Son you gonna get fired_.]]

He was about to fall into a sweet dream with his voice lady, when a booming voice broke through his sleepy state of mind. Wincing as the voice boomed into his ear drums again he heard through the fog, "30 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's inexcusable behavior."

[[_This ain't your style', and behind my coffee cup_,]]

Harry merely rolled his eyes again and then heard Professor Snape saying that he shouldn't be taking after Dean Thomas and fall asleep in class for there won't be any points left for Gryffindor at the end of the month. He propped his potions book up to conceal his face from his demon of an instructor and looked around the room and something interesting caught his eyes.   
  
[[_I just smile_.]]

Hermione had dropped something under the table and was having a bit of a difficult time retrieving it. Of course, he was not at all in the position to be complaining for her very delectable and pert arse was sticking aimlessly up in the air.

"Is there something more interesting than Black Beatle Eyes and Monkshood under the table, Miss. Granger? If not, then I would suggest for you to kept your ostrich mimicking act for only your Care of Magical Creatures instructor to endure."

She quickly got up blushing profusely and muttering her 'no' and 'sorry', then sliding into her seat next to Neville. Her eyes flicked over the room and then settled on a pair of glittering green eyes. Harry held her gaze for a second and then it was her that tore her gaze from his and fidgeted with her fingernails a second and then grabbed her quill and began writing again.

Harry just turned back to his propped up book and kicked back his chair so that he was leaning back on only two legs, a sly smirk growing comfortably on his handsome face.

[[_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in_]]

The thoughts of two nights ago filtered into his mind as he was now sitting across from Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch. The sounds of voices filled the hall echoing off the ancient walls as everyone stuffed themselves with delicious sandwiches, pastry, and pumpkin juice, but all he could hear was the crashing of waves as the ocean surrounding Hogwarts and a melody from an unforgettable song. It was the same song he heard this morning…

_"When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry it wont last for long  
Yeah it's all gonna come around  
Don't let it get you down  
You gotta keep holdin' on"_

In the fog of thoughts and memories he heard someone saying, "What's with Harry and that dreamy…glazed look? He's been lookin' like that since Potions!" But he paid no attention and let the sounds of crashing waves take him away again…

[[_Spending all my time with you_]]

[[_There's nothing else I'd rather do_.]]

He was on a rocky bluff with Ron and Hermione one Saturday afternoon. They were walking along the shore and sat down for a second to catch their breath. What more does he want than this? He wanted nothing more than to live the rest of his life right here on this cove. The peace, serenity, and placid aura were all he needed at the moment. It was a bonus that his two best friends were here with him to relish in the beautiful scene and calm atmosphere. But more over, it was the way that Hermione was softly singing to herself that set him in a complete trance. This was what he had looked forward to ever week.   
  
[[_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_,]]  
[[_Cause I can't get enough_]]  
[[_Can't stop the hunger for your love_.]]

It started off as a motivation to get him to do his homework and study for his quizzes. Hermione promised him that she would sing for him if he would turn in all his homework. At first it was just to annoy Hermione to do something that is out of the norm for her but after awhile he found himself actually looking forward to hearing her choice of songs that she would perform for him ever Saturday and not too long after that it became an obsession. Something that is so addicting that he was now waking up at four or five in the morning to see if he could catch her singing in the shower.

[[_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in. (ah ah)_]]

That's probably why he's been in such a mess lately, sappy smile on plastered on his face and all. It was her and her damn angelic voice that had been causing him some sleepless nights. That alluring voice saying things to him that would get any seventeen-year-old all worked up. It wasn't his fault that he looked like hell but he wasn't complaining one bit.

[[_This morning put salt in my coffee_]]

[[_I put my shoes on the wrong feet_]]

After breaking out of his trance and getting up to walk aimlessly, noticing that all day he was having a really hard time walking, as if his shoes were too big for him, towards the doors of the Great Hall he reached over towards the Slytherin table and grabbed Draco Malfoy's French toast.

"What the hell-?" Draco was about to get up and beat Harry to a pulp when he heard a hissing sound from his girlfriend at the Gryffindor table. He turned to see Ginny Weasly glaring at him profusely. Cursing under his breath he sat back down and glared at Harry's retreating back so hard that it could have bore a bludger size hole in the small of his back.

Hermione looked up from her nearly empty plate of food and saw that Harry left his Charms book she turned her head towards the doors and shouted Harry's name.

[[_I'm loosin' my mind I swear, it might be the death of me, but I don't care_.]]

He turned around to see Hermione holding up his textbook that he didn't notice the large shabby cat's tail and stepped on it.

All hell broke loose as Mrs. Norris screeched in pain and jumped up to scratch Harry as he fell over when he tripped over his abnormally big shoes, threw his hands into the air to grab refuge to something before he falls flat on his face for the fourth time that day. He got a fistful of some robe but fell anyways, pulling the robe with him.

Harry was still smiling like an idiot as he got to his feet but went wide eyed the second he looked up from brushing himself up and retrieving his bag. Mr. Filch standing almost towering over him in only his torn white boxers, baggy top, and a deadly glare. Before anything can happen, he ran from the scene and took refuge in one of the empty classes, barely hearing the angry voice roaring, "Watch your back, Potter! Wait until I get a hand on that whip of mine! I'll get you good!"

And all the way that he dashed across the long corridors he was smiling swearing he saw Hermione laughing so hard that she spitted out her pumpkin juice.

[[_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in_]]

[[_Spending all my time with you_]]

[[_There's nothing else I'd rather do_.]]

Charms was less than entertaining but he still had to pay attention.

"Today class, we will be practicing a very interesting type of charm… not that the other charms that we had previously studied was not interesting but this one is a personal favorite. This is a charm that acts like a tape recorder of sorts; similar to the incantation that used to create _howlers_. The incantation goes a bit like this _Consercare Orationem_ and you wave your wand in a slow counter clock wise fashion over the object you wish to bewitch while saying what you would like recorded…"

The class fell into a small murmur of _Consercare Orationem_ while they try to cast the spell on the pot of fake daisies. Everyone seems to be having much fun with it while one small explosion could be heard from the left end of the room. Everyone seem to not care too much about what happened, it seems they already know what and who it was. Poor Seamus was trying to get his daisies to sing a song and dance at the same time but they fatally refused.

Heat was also emitting from the opposite end of the room. Hermione was trying to look up a more advance spell of voice recording when she could feel someone staring at her. Looking up she saw his ocean green eyes on fire. Its depths…were filled with liquid flames and she flicked her eyes the other way. She hoped that what she just saw wasn't what she really thought she saw. It couldn't possibly be. 'Harry? Feelings for _me_?' She shook her head and kept reading more spells on object bewitchment but without turning one last time to look at him and she swore she saw him winking at her.

[[_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_,]]  
  
[[_Cause I can't get enough_]]  
  
[[_Can't stop the hunger for your love_.]]

It was during her advance arithmetic class that she received a heart shaped bottle of ocean water that she asked to go to the restroom. The bottle safely tucked in her robes as she ran to one of the stalls, ignoring Moaning Myrtle as she went passed and shut the stall door.

She opened the bottle and began to hear soft ocean sounds coming from the bottle then a voice softly said, "Please meet me at the same place tonight at 11… don't forget to bring your singing voice too!"

Perplexity filled her face for almost a whole minute when her eyes lit up and she safely tucks the bottle back into her robes. As she walked out, she replayed the message again and again in her head thinking that this just might be the beginning of something great.

[[_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_]]

Palms sweaty… throat dry… constantly fixing mused hair… completely obsessed with pocket watch… yep! This is clearly the state of an adolescent waiting for his first date. Well… it's not _exactly_ a date because the lady in question has not so much as talked to him since she had received his proposal gift.

The light breeze was coming in closer as the chilled night silently crept over Hogwarts. 'Is she going to show up? Is she going to turn me down if she does? Will it be too cold for her to even pay attention to me? What the hell is wrong with my hair?!' He thought about all the ways that she won't come or won't be able to make it.

'Maybe she can't find an outfit? Maybe she got sick off of the zucchini-warts special. Or maybe Draco is harassing her!" With that thought, he was about to spring into action, but stopped himself because Draco would probably be hammered in the head by Ginny if he did anything negative towards any of her friends… heck even him. So, that was ruled out. So why is she late? Then, a shocking realization hit him like finding out your fortune is Leprechaun gold. "She… could have… but she's so… but it's possible… how could… well… yeah… it could be… could she have…?" He gasped and mounted his Firebolt with great speed and then kicked off the ground thinking this would be the first time Hermione would have ever forgotten anything.

[[_Is it your eyes_?]]

[[_Is it your smile_?]]

"I really need to lift some more dragon fat in the gym!" Hermione thought as she tried again to push her way through the crowd of girls that are shoving her into the velvet ruby armchair. For over thirty minutes now, she has been interrogated for everything from her straight hair to the color of her underpants.

"Why black?" Lavender Brown asked in her suspicious voice.

"What's with the _Mystical Musk_?" Ginny said curiously sniffing the air around Hermione's dresser.

"Where did you get that shade of Fairy Dust eye shadow?" Pravita Patil anxiously asked as she opened it and experimentally used some on her own eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU MEETING AT SUCH AN HOUR?" They all asked more eager to find out who her Mr. Lucky is than keeping her safe in her dorm.

"Yes, no, maybe, and your guess is as good as mine, now if you don't mind I have a-"

Suddenly, a big '_whooshing_' sound could have been heard outside their window. They all ran towards the window and saw flying with great speed and grace over the crescent moon and diamond stars… Mr. Lucky!

Harry saw the only window still opened and flew around it calling out to Hermione trying his best not to wake up the other girls in the room. But as he reeled his broom around in a U turn back towards the girl's dorm, he saw that her roommates have gathered around the window to get a better look at him.

Then he saw her! Glowing cinnamon brown eyes glittering with the reflection of the moon and stars in them; her lips a radiant ruby red and her cheeks a sweet cheery plum color.

An angel that she was.

And before he knew it he was flying his beloved Firebolt straight through window… into the stone wall of the dormitory! After picking himself up and shaking off the invisible dust, he looked up to see four very shocked and flabbergasted ladies staring at him in pajamas and night-things!

"Thank MERLIN! I thought that they would _never_ shut up!" Hermione grabbed his hand and seized his Firebolt with a resounding 'up!'.

With that, with all the girls turning with them as they moved across the room, Hermione got Harry to mount his own broom and then climbed in front of him. She pushed off the ground and with a flick of her straight hair (which by the way hit Harry square in the face!) looked over her shoulder and winked at Ginny.

[[_All I know it that you're driving me wild_!]]

Coming back to his senses, Harry pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Hermione clutching the handle of the broom for dear life so hard that her knuckles were ghost white!

He chuckled a bit and then said over the loud wind passing them, "I thought that you got over your fear of heights when you pushed off of the floor of your dormitory, 'cause you were real confident when we left!"

"I was confident… and then I looked down!"

He laughed this time and placed his hands over hers and whispered in her ear as they soared over the great lake, "Don't worry, I'll always catch you when you fall, my beautiful mess…"

[[What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in]]

****

**AN**:

Thank you all for reading this… I know that it was supposed to be a one-shot but… I just couldn't help writing more. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
